Clock Song
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Aos vinte e três, no meu coração, eu já era velha. DG. UA. Projeto Across the Universe. SCI-FI.


**Clock Song**

"_Well I woke up today_

_And the world was a restless place_

_It could have been that way for me_"

Quando você apareceu, era apenas um garoto perdido. Solto no meio de nossa vila, sem saber como tinha chegado, em farrapos e tão amedrontado. E todo mundo quis te ajudar, pois você era bem educado e inteligente, e todos nos orgulhávamos de tentar te ensinar algo, pois sempre aprendia com tanta facilidade.

Você não tinha nada, exceto por aquele relógio bonito que carregava para todo lugar. Você dizia que era sua estrela da sorte, que tinha te trazido para nós. Você era meio arredio, no começo, mas cedeu e deixou que todas as famílias ali se tornassem a sua família.

Acho que você tinha, então, sete anos.

Bom, ao menos achávamos que você tinha sete anos.

_"And I wandered around_

_And I thought of your face_

_That Christmas looking back at me"_

No ano que meu irmão fez nove anos – eu tinha oito, lembra? Nós ganhamos aquele saltador anti-gravitacional. E meu pai faz questão de te dar um também, e nós passamos aquela manhã de Natal inteira saltando sem gravidade pela praça.

Você era bom, Draco. E logo estava fazendo piruetas, e os Potter riram contigo, e diziam que você poderia até entrar para o time de Sigma One nas Olimpíadas anti-gravitacionais, dali há alguns anos.

Nós sorriamos, e você sorria para nós. Era tudo tão simples e tão feliz.

Você era uma criança como nós.

Tanto tempo atrás, isso.

_"I wish today was just like every other day_

_'Cause today has been the best day_

_Everything I ever dreamed"_

Nós éramos um pouco maiores que isso quando tudo começou a mudar. Você foi ficando distante, e soturno, e às vezes parecia outra pessoa.

Mas quando me olhava, você sorria como antes.

Provavelmente porque achava que eu ainda era uma criança. Como eu sempre serei perto de você, agora eu sei.

Eu tentava entender, mas mamãe dizia que era só a adolescência. E eu ainda não entendia bem o que era isso.

Foi em um dia desses que você me levou a primeira vez a torre de cristal, do outro lado da vila. Eu nunca tinha ido até lá, pois sempre morri de medo das histórias sobre a torre abandonada e suas paredes brilhantes me pareciam assustadoras.

Quando você me deu a mão, não foi difícil.

Nós subimos as escadas, e quando estávamos lá em cima, você me mostrou a vista.

Eu nunca tinha visto as montanhas cantando ao luar, ou a praia congelada lá embaixo. E tudo aquilo parecia magnífico para mim, e você parecia melancólico apesar de toda a animação.

E beijou minha testa, e disse que eu estava crescendo.

Acho que nesse dia eu comecei a te amar.

_"And I started to walk_

_Pretty soon I will run_

_And I'll come running back to you"_

Mas acho que você só notou isso muitos anos depois, quando já estava tão afastado e mudado que nem parecia mais a mesma pessoa.

Eu tinha quinze anos, e namorava com Harry.

Você se mudara para uma casa longe de nós, e quase não aparecia mais.

Naquela noite, com a neve caindo pela primeira vez no ano, você bateu em minha janela usando seu saltador gravitacional.

Quase morri de susto – e de frio quando a abri, mas você parecia mais animado que o normal e me levou novamente à torre.

A neve parou quando chegamos lá em cima, quase como se ao seu comando, a Lua apareceu, cheia e dourada, pintando de dourado as ondas congeladas lá embaixo.

Você falou comigo, pela primeira vez.

"Eu não me encaixo aqui" e sua voz era triste, opaca.

"Você cresceu com a gente!" eu respondi, teimosa.

Seus olhos cinza estavam escuros e vazios aquela noite.

"Eu não sou como vocês" falou, e tinha dor em sua voz. "E acho que sou um covarde."

Eu sorri, e passei a mão nos seus cabelos, e te amei ainda mais porque você parecia tão vulnerável.

Naquele dia, você me beijou.

Harry tinha me beijado muitas vezes, mas nada como aquilo. E doeu, pois parecia uma despedida. E foi maravilhoso, porque era tudo que eu já sonhara.

Você foi embora, e meus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Simplesmente saltou lá de cima e correu no ar com seu saltador.

Demorei horas para chegar em casa através da neve e do frio.

Encontrei seu relógio em cima do meu travesseiro.

_"'Cause I followed my star_

_And that's what you are_

_I've had a merry time with you"_

Eu desenhei tantas vezes aqueles símbolos com a ponta do meu dedo que não sei como a prata não ficou gasta. Às vezes, depois de um dia ruim, eu o retirava de seu esconderijo, apenas para acariciá-lo mais uma vez, me perguntando onde estaria.

Cresci, fui para a faculdade, me mudei, terminei com Harry e continuava com o relógio. Já tinha quase vinte anos, mas quando o tocava ainda podia sentir seus lábios nos meus, e ver a luz dourada do luar.

Fiquei surpresa ao te ver na minha porta, naquele segundo ano de faculdade. Você estava mais alto, tão adulto, e a barba mal feita não combinava com você. No entanto, seus olhos brilhavam como quando você era criança, e eu me lancei ao seu pescoço como se você fosse desaparecer.

Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, meus fios prendendo em seus dedos, e você me beijou como se todos os mundos estivessem acabando. Duas galáxias de distância e você tinha me achado!

"Pensei em você todos os dias, Ginny" sussurrou, antes de me beijar de novo, e só muito tempo depois fomos conversar a respeito daqueles anos separados. No começo, era tudo desespero e um fogo que poderia ter descongelado a praia de minha vila natal.

Quando eu deitei no seu peito nu, já cansada, você me contou sobre seu trabalho em uma nave cargueiro, e as maravilhas que tinha visto.

Nunca tinha te imaginado um marinheiro, mas você parecia feliz.

_"I wish today was just like every other day_

_'Cause today has been the best day_

_Everything I ever dreamed"_

A manhã era cinza, como seus olhos, e você estava só de calça parado, com o relógio na mão, quando eu acordei.

"Você ficou com ele", falou, me olhando.

"Todos os dias desde que você foi embora" confessei, corando.

E você sorriu, se aproximou mais uma vez, e me beijou e eu esqueci todo o resto, porque você conseguia me fazer achar que nada mais existia.

Mas quando eu acordei na segunda manhã, você não estava lá.

_"So have a good life_

_Do it for me_

_Make me so proud_

_Like you want me to be_

_Where ever you are_

_I'm thinking of you oceans apart_

_I want you to know"_

Acho que foi ai que eu comecei a te odiar. Você vivia achando que podia partir meu coração e voltar, eu achei. E te odiei, e quis nunca mais te ver.

Sentia-me tão enganada.

Os meses se passaram, e minha vida continuava a mesma, e eu continuava deprimida, abandonada e cheia de raiva.

Até resolver viver minha vida e esquecer você, como uma paixãozinha adolescente, e ser melhor do que a garota que você tinha largado.

Eu consegui, é verdade, mas foram três anos muito duros.

Fiquei cínica, e até um pouco fria. Muito ambiciosa, claro, porque eu queria que quando você voltasse – e eu tinha certeza que voltaria – eu fosse boa demais e te intimidasse.

Aos vinte e três, no meu coração, eu já era velha.

_"Well I woke up today and you're on the other side_

_Our time will never come again_

_But if you can still dream_

_Close your eyes it will seem_

_That you can see me now and then"_

E você voltou, com desculpas prontas, e sorrindo feliz com minhas vitórias. Claro que cedi, porque sempre fui uma idiota. Quando você me beijava, eu me desfazia em um milhão de pedacinhos que te adoravam.

Só que ainda tinha raiva, e talvez esse tenha sido meu erro, porque joguei o relógio em cima de você, e te mandei levá-lo até o inferno e não aparecer mais.

Acho que foi a primeira vez que você de fato o notou, embora eu já pudesse desenhá-lo de olhos fechados. Seus dedos percorreram o desenho que eu fizera tantas noites, pensando em ti, e pela primeira vez, procuraram o fecho.

E então o mundo mudou.

Haviam luzes douradas saindo do relógio, como aquela noite em que você me beijou a primeira vez. E elas te envolviam, e eu gritei de susto e medo, até que elas desapareceram.

O Draco que eu amara não estava mais lá.

Você virou outro homem, e seus olhos envelheceram centenas, milhares de anos. Tão triste, e tão arrogante, orgulhoso de uma forma que não tinha sido antes. No seu sorriso, havia um cinismo que nem meus anos de sofrimento foram capazes de agüentar, e eu te odiei ainda mais.

"Pequena Ginny" você disse, mas sua voz já nem parecia sua mais. "Pequena e humana Ginny."

Eu tive medo de você, e você tentou me acalmar.

"Venha comigo" falou, e esticou a mão, mas a raiva e o medo me fizeram andar para trás ao invés de aceitar.

E você? Riu do meu medo, e pegou a ponta dos meus dedos, e beijou minha mão como um _gentleman_.

"Eu nunca vou te esquecer" prometeu, e eu não acreditei. "Eu vou voltar para te levar, Gin" – e eu não acreditei, novamente.

Seus passos te levaram embora.

E nunca mais você foi humano.

_"I wish today was just like every other day_

_'Cause today has been the best day_

_Everything I ever dreamed"_

Ouvi muita coisa esses últimos anos, sobre as maravilhas que você fez por todos nós. E todos têm orgulho de dizer que te conheceram, e ouvimos falar de suas _amigas_. Toda a minha vida, eu ouvi falar do que você tinha feito.

E nós que implicávamos com você quanto era criança, dizendo que você tinha nome do herói lendário.

Mas não era o nome, não é mesmo? Era _você_, e o relógio que te deixava andar através do tempo. O relógio de prata desenhada que te marcada como parte do seu povo – como não-humano.

Eu demorei décadas para entender porque tinha me dito que era um covarde, quando claramente era um herói. Mas acho que naquele dia, parte de você já sabia os sacrifícios que um dia teria que fazer.

Acho que só então eu te perdoei por ter me deixado, porque seria uma escolha igualmente covarde ficar – como cheguei a sugerir – e ser um homem normal ao meu lado.

Eu voltei para Harry, e tivemos filhos, e uma boa vida. Tranquila e estável, ele era um bom homem, e me amava. E eu o amava também, ainda que não daquela forma enlouquecida com que te amei na juventude.

Nós tivemos nossos filhos, nossos netos, nossos bisnetos. Uma casa alegre. E voltamos para a nossa pequena vila. Toda primeira neve do ano, eu subia aquela torre, e ele nunca reclamou.

Agora, não há mais tempo nem pra isso.

Você nunca foi bom, nunca foi meu, nunca foi corajoso.

Mas mesmo agora, é tudo com que eu sempre sonhei.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** O nome da música usada é "Song for Ten", do Murray Gold (só não me pergunte quem canta!). Ela é mais uma das fics pro Across - provavelmente a última. E se você achou que o relógio era um cammelion arch clock, você tem toda razão, foi dai que eu tirei a idéia.

Review são sempre bem vindas e bem respondidas. =D


End file.
